Bandgap references or bandgap reference sources are used in many integrated circuits to produce “stable” and “temperature-independent” voltage references. Different topologies are known in the art to implement bandgap reference sources, which include in particular the bipolar junction transistor (BJT)-based references having an output voltage of typically 1.2 V and are not suitable for supply voltages at or below 1 V. Solutions that are based on resistive sub-divisions are further known in the art to realize sub-bandgap references. Nonetheless, the existing solutions suffer from a high-power consumption.